Destiny Happened
by consulting-gallifreyan
Summary: Hello, my name is Merlin, and this is the story of how I died. NOT SLASH.


**A/N: hi guys! I've read on here for a while, but this is my first post! Eek! I might make this a two-shot, but for now it's a one shot, it depends on feedback. (hint hint.) /clears throat./ anyway, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: of course I definitely own Merlin. Forget the fact that I'm American and under 20 years old I mean, that's obviously why I'm writing this instead of new episodes/seasons. (in case you don't understand sarcasm, that means I don't own merlin, at all.)**

Hello, my name is Merlin, and this is the story of how I died. I had a happy life, and I didn't expect it to end this way, at all. But then destiny happened. You probably don't know me, but if you asked King Arthur, he might tear up a bit, and then he would tell you a story that went something like this.

"And this afternoon we're going on a hunting trip for a few days. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan are coming so pack accordingly." King Arthur told his manservant. Merlin barely bit back a groan and an eye roll before responding.

"Arthur, do I have to come along? You only complain about how loud I am when I'm there." He complained.

"Yes, _Mer_lin, you have to. Someone has to set up camp, cook, clean, take care of the horses, and keep things orderly. Might as well be you, now hurry up and get packing I have a quick meeting to attend and then we'll be on our way." And with that Arthur left, leaving Merlin to prepare. Merlin first packed Arthur's clothes, mumbling all the while about stubborn kings that do nothing but make his life difficult. After that he went to the kitchens to prepare some food to take with them. He set the packed bags next to Arthur's door, and then went to get a few medical supplies from Gaius. He packed another outfit for himself, just in case. Once he had everything together he carried the supplies down to the stables where he saddled the six horses that had been chosen for the trip. He thought about leaving Arthur's saddle strap loose so he would slip, but he didn't want the prat to get hurt, so he let it be. All to soon the knights showed up, and they were only waiting for Arthur. He came shortly, complaining about terrible meetings. They were soon on their way. As they rode into the woods Merlin had this growing sense of dread deep in his stomach, he didn't know what it was but when he felt like this something bad always happened. Arthur never believed he could sense these things, so Merlin never told him anymore. But while the knights talked Merlin watched and waited. Gwaine, who was riding beside him, nudged his shoulder,

"Merlin, Princess just insulted you, thought you would like to know." He said referring to Arthur's earlier comment that Merlin hadn't bothered to pay attention to. When Merlin only responded with a distant 'hmm' Lancelot got worried. He reined his horse in next to Merlin.

"Everything alright Merlin?" he whispered. Merlin shook his head.

"Something bad is coming."

"What is it?" Lancelot asked with a quick glance at the king riding ahead.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out." Merlin said with grim determination rarely saw in the happy-go-lucky manservant.

"I'll keep an eye out too, but you need to lighten up a bit, King Arthur is starting to notice." And with that Lancelot rode back up ahead with the other knights. Lancelot knew about and trusted Merlin's magical instincts. So he stayed alert as they rode. After a while they found a nice clearing to set up camp in. Merlin started making a fire ring, and rolling out bedrolls. King Arthur, Gwaine, and Elyan went to hunt something for dinner. Lancelot decided to stay with Merlin. As soon as everyone else had gone, Merlin's eyes flashed golden, and everything unpacked itself and set up. Lancelot grinned at his friend. Merlin knelt next to the pile of kindling and wood.

"_Forbaerne." _he breathed. The wood burst into flames.

"It still amazes me when you do things like that." Lancelot commented sitting down next the fire. Merlin chuckled and settled himself on the other side of the fire across from Lancelot. They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Lancelot asked,

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen?"

"None." Merlin said staring into the fire.

"Any chance it's nothing?" he asked hopefully. Merlin shook his head and stood.

"I'm going to get water, I'll be back soon." He said picking up a pail. He disappeared into the forest, leaving Lancelot alone sitting next to the crackling fire. He walked through the woods towards where he could hear a stream. It was quite in the forest. He walked slowly wanting to savor the time alone. It didn't take him long to find the stream however. He filled the pail and started back. It was a slower walk on the way back, what with the heavy bucket he was trying not to spill. He entered the clearing where they were camping about the same time Arthur, Elyan, and Gwaine got back. They brought back two rabbits and a pheasant. Merlin set about preparing stew for dinner. It didn't take too long, so soon enough all the knights had eaten their fill, and all except Elyan, who was on first shift of night watch, were settling down to sleep.

-MERLIN-

The next morning after breakfast the knight went off to hunt, leaving Merlin to pack up and tend to the horses and such. After they were out of sight he did so with simply a flash of gold in his eyes. He then groomed all the horses, and fetched water for them. He waited another hour before he saddled the horses and packed things onto them. Soon after he finished this task, the knights and Arthur walked into the clearing, carrying several small game animals. They set off in the direction of Camelot, hopimg to be home before sunset. They rode in relative silence, which was odd, although Merlin usually prattled on the whole time, usually the knights weren't completely silent. They came upon another clearing. Merlin could sense evil magic.

"Everyone stop and dismount where you are." A low voice called as they reached the center of the clearing. Arthur dismounted warily and drew his sword.

"Who's there?" he demanded glancing around as the knights followed his lead.

"My name is Kairn, and you Arthur Pendragon would do well to put the sword away, it won't help you in the least." A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I believe there is only you and five of us. I do not believe you can make demands." Arthur stated authoritatively. Kairn muttered a spell under his breath. All their swords turned to flowers.

"_Sorcerer!_" Arthur shouted angrily.

"Tut, tut. _Arthur_," the man sneered. "I see you're just like your father. I would have liked to have killed him too, but killing you will have to do. I was thinking I could burn you, fitting after how your father murdered my family. Poetic justice and all that, yes I think thanks what I'll do." He said raising one hand as if to cast a spell at him.

"Over my dead body." Merlin interrupted.

"_Merlin _shut up. You'll get yourself killed." Arthur hissed. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"It had to happen sometime. I wanted to tell you, and I've only used it for good. Just remember that." He told Arthur. He stepped squarely in front of Arthur and addressed Kairn. "I am giving you the chance to leave."

"What could you possibly do?" Kairn scoffed, completely missing the cold glint in Merlin's eyes.

"Don't say I never warned you." He said in a threatening voice. He pushed his arm toward the evil sorcerer, eyes flashing golden. The man was flung back.

"You have magic?" Arthur and Elyan shouted at practically the same time. Merlin ignored them, his eyes trained on the sorcerer. He had stood back up, his face distorted in fury.

"You- you- you traitor! How can you protect a Pendragon? They have slaughtered our kind for years!" he screeched.

"Arthur is not his father. And you are the traitor. You are precisely the reason they kill sorcerers, because you keep trying to kill him!" Merlin shouted back. As they argued on Arthurs mind was awhirl with questions. Merlin had- magic. But magic was evil. But there was no way _Merlin _was evil. So, maybe magic wasn't evil?

"I will kill you also for betraying us to protect that _monster!" _Kairn shouted in rage. "_**forbaerne acwele!" **_as he spoke

Merlin raised his hand, but said nothing. The fireballs dissipated before they reached him. Kairn was astounded. He started shouting spell after spell, and Merlin countered them with little effort. Finally Kairn stopped panting for breath.

"How?" he gasped

"I am Emyrs." Merlin stated in a dangerously low, powerful voice. He held one hand up to the sky and clouds started to gather. Thunder crackled and the knights looked on in amazement. Merlin lowered his hand and the lightning streaked down, hitting the ground next to Kairn, flinging him backwards one more.

"This is your last chance to leave." He said to the fallen sorcerer.

"This isn't over." Kairn threatened turning to go. Merlin rolled his eyes at the cheesy cliché. When Kairn was out of sight, he turned nervously back to face his friends. They stared; even Lancelot didn't know Merlin was _this_ powerful. He cleared his throat in the uncomfortable silence.

"You- you have magic. You _lied _to me!" Arthur shouted.

"I didn't want you to have to make the choice; me or your father. Then I just hadn't had the right time."

"I trusted you, why didn't you trust me?"

"Yeah, why didn't I trust someone who reminded me _every day_ how evil magic was?" Merlin retorted, Frustration evident in his strained tone. He paused.

"I'm sorry, you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. I almost did several times." For a while no one spoke. Then Merlin asked nervously,

"What now?"

"I don't know. After _that_," Arthur gestured to where Kairn had stood, "it's not likely I could do anything about it anyway."

"You're wrong. If you take me back to Camelot for execution, I won't fight; I would never fight against you."

"Why?" Arthur asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Because if you wish me dead, if you've given up on me, my life is pointless anyway. You are my destiny, and I will never do anything against your wishes." Merlin stated with a soft voice.

"I- I… leave now, and never come to Camelot again. If you do I will have no choice but to have you killed. Magic is against the law; you knew this." Arthur's voice hardened.

"But Arthur I- look out!" Merlin shouted shoving him out of the way; an instant later a dagger thudded into his side. Kairn had doubled back. Merlin uttered another spell,

"_**Metodsceaf!"**_He breathed; his eyes once more golden. Kairn turned to ashes before them. "I warned you." Merlin muttered, clutching his side and grunting in pain.

"Merlin!" Lancelot knelt next to him to see the wound. "Can you heal yourself?" Merlin shook his head.

"I've always been rubbish at healing spells. Argh!" he gasped as Lancelot removed the dagger with a sickening squelch. "Ar-thur, Ask Gaius.. About… magic… tell Mum... I love her… ugh" he started coughing curling on his uninjured side as he did so; blood speckling his lips.

"No, Merlin, we- we'll make it back to Camelot, and you can tell her." Lancelot stuttered.

"Guess…it's better.. don't have… to leave… anymore.." Merlin said in between gasps.

"No, Merlin you just hang on." Lancelot's voice cracked.

"Merlin, just- just don't die alright. Lancelot is right, we- we can get you to Gaius. You're stronger than this, I know it." Gwaine said crying unashamedly over his friend. He knew there was next to no chance of Merlin living.

"s'rry to diss'poin' you." Merlin whispered coughing once more; even more blood trickled down his cheek.

"Merlin you can't die, that's an order." Arthur spoke for the first time. His shock at his dying serva- no, _friend,_ was evident in the single tear dripping off his chin.

"Always.. w's terr'ble at foll'wing 'rders." Merlin gave the closest thing to a grin as he could muster. "Ar-thur, 'bye." He whispered. His eyes closed. Arthur carefully watched the slowing rise and fall of Merlin's frail chest. Until with one tiny, last exhale, it stopped completely.

"No- no…" Arthur mumbled, "Why would he- WHY?" he screamed, as he began crying in earnest. Lancelot sat back on his heels staring at his friend, numb.

They took his body back to Camelot and gave him a proper funeral. And King Arthur… changed. For one he never got another servant, and after he spoke with Gaius, he lifted the ban on magic, only punishing those who used it for evil and only then after a fair trial. Camelot prospered, and Arthur never forgot Merlin; the warlock who proved not all with magic are evil.

-MERLIN-

a/n: rubbish ending I know, rubbish story actually, but eh… I'm new at this… I didn't really know how to end it. I'm also, in case you couldn't tell, really bad at emotional scenes. (or what are supposed to be emotional scenes.) oh well. I am really bad at dialogue also, I have little experience with it anyway.

I would love to hear what you think! Please review! Or I'll throw you in the stocks! :P

~consulting-gallifreyan


End file.
